Shitmaster
Shitmaster is the Commander of the Covenant Navy and the second in command of the Elites, after Arby. Both him and Arby are both members of League High Command. His real name is R'tas Vadum however he is known as The Shitmaster as he has a tendency to sit on his Custom-Made Toilet while commanding his ships. He commands the enourmous ship called the Shadow of Intent. He was somehow promoted to Supreme Commander of the Special Operations Forces of the Covenant Empire, despite the fact that rather than fight he would much prefer to sit around and wait for 'reinforcements' to arrive, despite the fact that there are never any reinforcements. This was seen mostly during the time he spent alongside the Arbiter during the Threshold Gas Mine Incident and the Battle of Installation 05, as R'tas seemed to excel at fighting for three seconds and then proceed to sit around waiting for his reinforcements, forcing the Arbiter to go on alone, or with whatever pitiful band was foolish enough to join him. rtas the spas 1.jpg|R'tas during the Threshold Gas Mine Incident, waiting for his reinforcements rtas the spas 2.jpg|R'tas debating politics with the Prophet of Truth. His talents are many, even if his mandibles are not One area of warfare that R'tas does excel in though is his rousing speeches. Be it speeches about Heretics (and how he wants to grind them into dust), Flood (and how he will burn all who stand in his way), or Truth (whom he describes as a 'bastard'), R'tas knows just how to hit the right note to make all his Elites roar aggresively and then stand around for a bit. In fairness, it is odd that R'tas can talk at all due to the fact that he has only two mandibles, the other two having blasted off into the face of his last enemy as a finishing move. He also uses the rather nefarious tactic of flying his ships inbetween the ships of the enemy in order to confuse them. This is a stupid and pointlessly risky tactic that shouldn't work against anyone, not even Grunts. But it worked against Truth's 'elite' Brutes and so it resulted in the victory of the Elite Fleet despite being outnumbered 3:1. After the war ended, Rtas returned home to Sanghelios with his buddy Thel, where they peacefully lorded over the extermination of the Brutes. They then went on to play an important role in the Sangheili's re-acceptance into The League years later, using their manly charms to secure a fair deal for Sanghelios. R'tas also runs a toilet company, known Galaxy-wide as R'tas Brand Toilets and Urinals Inc. He also runs a Biker Gang, Da Elite Biker Boyz, who's equipment is created by R'tas Brand Heavily Armoured Mobile Toilets and Urinals. Holiday Snaps Thel Vadam and Rtas Vadum.jpg|Rtas surrenders his toilet to Arby, who reassures him that he will not be long RtasVadumWraith.jpg|Rtas testing his Super Anti Diaper Bog Maximus, which has a blockage Rtasontheloo.jpg|Rtas on the loo Rtasdead.png|Rtas rolling in a pile of his own shit Youtube Clip Category:Members